Battle of the Klyazma River (1433)
Битва на Клязьме (за пояс Донского). | Дмитрий Панкратов Неизвестные страницы истории Щёлкова: «пьяная битва» на Клязьме 25 апреля 1433 года. The battle on the Klyazma (for the belt of Don). chist4282504On April 25, 1433, Prince Yuri Galitsky defeated Vasili II in the Battle of Klyazma, after which he took the Grand Prince's throne in Moscow. Unknown pages of Shchelkov's story: "drunken battle" on Klyazma on April 25, 1433. The history of the land on which now is freely stretched Schelkovo goes back to the deep past. Among the 11 ancient villages and villages now entering the city limits, we can meet the ancient settlement of Khomutovo, first mentioned in 1521/1522 in the same document as Schelkovo. Geographically, the village was upstream Klyazma from the village on the right bank Shelkovo Klyazma at the mouth of the river have chi, a tributary of the Klyazmafrom the opposite, left side. There is a hypothesis that in the vicinity of this ancient settlement 578 years ago, in 1433, there was an important historical event - a battle on the Klyazma River between the troops of the Grand Prince of Moscow Vasili Vasilyevich, later nicknamed the Dark One and the host of his uncle - Zvenigorod and the Galician prince, Yuri IV Dmitrievich (1374-1434). To answer the question why the battle took place in our region, we must first consider the history of the roads that took place here in those distant times. The Shchyolkovo region occupied an economically advantageous position between the most important trade routes of the northeast of the Moscow Region, the Troitskaya ( Staro-Pereslavlskaya ) and the Stromynskaya roads. In ancient times, our land, covered with impenetrable primitive forests, was sparsely populated, and the most important trade routes were rivers. Connoisseur of the Moscow region SB. Veselovsky believed that in the 12th-13th centuries there existed an ancient fiber between Yauza and Klyazma . In the vicinity of Bolshiye Mytischi, commercial plots stood on greased logs and were manually dragged along the shortest path to Klyazma , where they again descended to the water. According to S.B. Veselovsky: "The boats dragged 7-8 kilometers along the earth and descended to the Klyazma approximately in the place where the village of Gorodishche is located, and on the other side of the Klyazma against the Gorodische - the village of Baskaki." In the late 13th - early 14th centuries, land roads played an important role, and ancient fiber began to lose its commercial importance. On the site of the old portage been laid Staro Pereslavl road, marching through the Trinity-Sergius Monastery, founded in 1337 by St. Sergius of Radonezh on Pereslavl and further to Vladimir. For the first time the road, called "the great and wide path of the all- men " was mentioned in the "Life of Sergius of Radonezh" in describing the events of 1353-1359. In those ancient times, this path had several branches. Passing through the present Mytischi, one of the branches of the road went to the crossing through the river. Klyazma near the village Cherkizov (now - the holiday village Cherkizovo) and had a secondary crossing near the village Listvyany( Listomen ) near the present village of Akulovo . This section of the Old Pereslavl Road was first mentioned in 1523/1524. Another branch of the path led travelers from Mytishchi to cross the Klyazma near the present Tarasovka and then proceeded to the second ferry across the river. I'm learning from Pushkino. The crossing in this place was first mentioned in 1557/1558. On each ferry from the merchants was charged "myt" - duty for transporting goods across the rivers. Therefore, it was advantageous for the "trading people" to use the third branch of the road that ran from Mytischi along the ancient waggon and then through the village of Kostino (now the Bolsheva district ) and the village of Vlasov (at different times -Chernytsyno , Novelties) - to cross the Klyazma near Khomutovo. Thus the merchant to avoid double payment of double crossing and myta and his future path was on the left bank have chi Baybakov to the village, and then, passing the ford the river bed of fine sand, the merchant continued to move along the left bank of the river. Scalks through Komyagino and Levkovo - until reunification with the main route of the Staro-Pereslavl road near the village of Kosheykovo . The path of the Staro-Pereslavl road from the city of Vladimir to Moscow through Pereslavl-Zalessky was quite distant. Therefore, in the XIV century the road was "straightened". Now from Vladimir she walked along the old route only to Yuriev-Polsky, then turned to Kirzhach, and, passing the village of Korovitsyno (Stromyn), moved to the crossing through Klyazma near Gorodishche village, turning then to the present Aniskino - within the city of Shchelkovo. This new path was called Stromynka road or "Stromynki" and from the Old Russian adjective " stern ", which means "direct". The conflict between Vasili Vasilyevich and Yuri IV, which led to the massacre in Klyazma in 1433, began in 1425 immediately after the death of Dmitry Donskoy's eldest son, the Grand Duke of Moscow and Vladimir, Vasily I Dmitrievich. According to the testament of Dmitry Donskoy after the death of Basil I the great reign was to pass into the hands of his second son - Yuri IV, who, according to the same will, went to the lot of Zvenigorod, Galich, Ruza and Vyatka. This circumstance gave Yuri Zvenigorodsky grounds to claim the Grand Duke's throne, bypassing the young son of the deceased Grand Duke. According to the official version, Basil I bequeathed the Grand Duke's throne to his ten-year-old son, Basil, and during the early childhood the "regent" became Metropolitan Photius. However, according to the legend, conveyed to us by the Austrian ambassador and traveler Sigismund Gerberstein : "Vasily I Dmitrievich did not like his only son Vasily, since he suspected of adultery of his wife, from whom he was born, therefore, dying, left the Grand Duke of Moscow not his son, but his brother, Yuri, but most of the boyars sided with his son . " According to another version, the original testament of the Grand Duke was destroyed by the mother of Basil II, Sofya Vitovtovna , to whom, after the death of her husband, the actual administration of the Moscow principality passed. Just two years after the death of Basil I, she and her boyars officially gave the Grand Duchy of Moscow under the auspices of her father, Lithuanian prince Vitovt . To become a Grand Duke in those days should get a Jarlig for the grand reign of the Khan of the Golden Horde. After the death of Vytautas in 1430 and the death of Metropolitan Photius, in 1431 Vasily I, 16, and his uncle, a successful military leader and experienced politician Yuri IV Zvenigorodskywent to the Golden Horde to the Khan Ulu Muhammad (1405-1445). From the side of Basil I in the negotiations participated prominent Moscow boyar Ivan Dmitrievich Vsevolozhsky, who took up the case about the appointment of young Basil as Grand Duke. In case of success of this enterprise, Ivan Vsevolozhsky was promised that his youngest daughter would marry Vasili Vasilyevich and become the Grand Duchess. Ivan Vsevolozhsky was able to play on the self-will of the khan, exposing to the fore that the khan is free in any decision, while his opponents referred to Dmitry Donskoy's will made over 40 years ago. Vsevolozhsky's actions were crowned with success and after a while Vasili Vasilyevich received the rank of Grand Duke. Chronicles note that as compensation under the order of the khan to the possessions of Yuri Zvenigorodsky The rich city of Dmitrov was added to the north of Moscow. In 1433, eighteen-year-old Basil II took as his wife the daughter of the great-grandson Ivan Kalita , Yaroslav Borovsky, Maria. Ivan Vsevolozhsky, deceived in his hopes of kinship with the Grand Duke, in the autumn of 1432 fled from Vasili Vasilyevich to Uglich, then moved to Tver, after which he settled in Galicia, where he occupied a prominent place at the court of the enemy Vasili Vasilyevich Yuri Zvenigorodsky . In Galicia Vsevolozhsky, according to the chronicles, began to incite Yuri to fight with Basil II. The aggravation of the conflict between my uncle and nephew did not take long. Soon Vasili Vasilyevich expelled from Dmitrov vicar Jury IV, in fact usurping the rights to Dmitrov, given Khan Zvenigorod prince. In March 1433, Yuri Dmitrievich Zvenigorodsky made his troops from Galich to Moscow and took Pereslavl-Zalessky. Simeon chronicle describes in detail the procedure for us of the events: " come running , then from Rostov to Grand Duke Peter his vicar Kostyantinovich , sweep him that goes to him his uncle, Prince Iurii of detmi and with a lot of power, but even then byahuin Pereslavl » XVIII, p. 173. According to custom, the beginning of hostilities in those days was accompanied by the sending to the enemy of a special " rozmetya literacy." But in this case, an experienced diplomat and strategist Yuri IV was not going to enter a war with the weaker Moscow Principality, which was also ruined by the plague of 1425-1427. Yuri Zvenigorodsky , who had been deprived of his rights to Dmitrov, decided to resort to the tactics of indirect power pressure, which Ivan Kalitaagainst the Novgorod Republic in 1331. Entering the territory of the enemy, the commander stopped the further movement of the army, waiting for retaliatory actions of the enemy. Yuri was initially inclined to encroach on the invasion of the form of the same moderate power pressure on the young Grand Duke. With the same success, his troops could have been occupied not by Pereslavl Zalessky, but by Yuryev-Polsky, having chosen for the movement to Moscow a more direct - Stromyn road. Slowly moving along the Staro-Pereslavl road, by the second half of April, the troops of Yuri Zvenigogodsky pitched a camp near the walls of the Trinity-Sergius Monastery. Visiting Yuri holy monastery was not accidental. At birth in 1374, Yuri was baptized by the founder of the monastery, St. Sergius of Radonezh. The stopping of the troops of the prince from the monastery walls could be regarded in Moscow as an invitation to negotiations and a hint of the return of Dmitrov, located about 50 kilometers from the monastery. The troops of the Zvenigorod prince had no difficulty in occupying Dmitrov with battle and driving out the henchmen of Basil II, but this action would lead to an inevitable internecine war. Return of the Dmitrovsky Yuri wanted to achieve precisely by diplomatic means. In Moscow, quickly took the hint, and immediately sent to headquarters Yuri embassy headed by Fyodor Lzhoy and Fedor Tovarkovo . Apparently, the ambassadors of Basil II were vested with the right to return Dmitrov to Yuri, but in the camp of the Zvenigorod prince under the Troitsky monastery, along with the supporters of the peaceful resolution of the conflict, there were those who wished for the military development of events. The leader of the party of supporters of the war was already known to us Ivan Dmitrievich Vsevolozhsky. According to the same chronicle, it was "Ivan Dmitrievich Vsevolozhsky who did not give the ambassadors a word of insubordination , and the abuses of both boyars are great and the words are incomprehensible. And tako come back the ambassadors of the Grand Duke are idle . " Moving along the Old Pereyaslav (Troitskaya) road to Moscow, on April 25, 1433, twenty versts from the city, on Klyazma, the troops of Yuri Zvenigorodsky took battle from the troops of Vasili Vasilyevich. The Sofia chronicle testifies: "The great prince met his regiments on the river at Klyazma, on Saturday the eve of the Myrrh-bearers, April 25, not in many places for twenty miles from Moscow" T.6, p. 148. Let us dwell on this point in more detail. It is impossible to accurately calculate how many meters the Old Russian unit of measurement was equal to - a way verst in the first half of the 15th century. In 1649, by the rule of Tsar Aleksei Mikhailovich, one verst was equated to 1 thousand sazhens (more than two kilometers), in the 18th century, one verst was estimated at 500 sazhens (1066.781 m). Exploring the Old Russian metrological reference books, F.I. Petrushevsky established that one verst in antiquity was equal to 1,000 42-vertex sazhens, that is, a distance of about 1 km. 860 meters. Thus, 20 versts could equal the distance approximately equal to the modern 37 kilometers. It is equally difficult to imagine the starting point of this distance, namely, the boundaries of the city of Moscow in the first half of the 15th century. It is believed that at that time the city included in the city, besides the Kremlin, China, the city and numerous settlements in Zamoskvorechye, Zaneglimen and Zayauzie. Only at the end of the XV century in the city line was included plots of the territory of the White City, surrounded by the first wooden fortifications. Due to metrological and geographical uncertainties, the chronicle "20 versts" can not help much in search of exactly where the battle took place. Let us note only that in 1852, when composing the Index of Villages and Residents of Counties of the Moscow Gubernia, Karl Nyström indicated that the village of Khomutovo was located just 20 miles from Moscow. In any case, according to the Sofia chronicle, the troops of the Zvenigorod prince moved to Moscow precisely along the Staro-Pereslavl (Troitskaya) road and were met by Moscow rattlers in the place where the road intersected with the Klyazma River . On crossing the troops of Yuri through the river. I learn the chronicle does not say anything . And it's hard to imagine an experienced military commander who decided to cross Wu chu in the vicinity of the present Pushkino-cut off his path to retreat, leaving behind him the most important crossing. In addition, the double crossing of the impressive army would significantly slow down its advance towards Moscow. Thus, the meeting of troops on the Klyazma in the area of crossing the river andThe Old Pereslavl road near the present village of Tarasovka raises valid doubts from the point of view of military strategy. At the same time, Khomutov also had a ferry, which made it possible to avoid an unnecessary crossing across the river. I'm learning. Probably, it was here, in the modern Shchelkovo, and the drama described in the annals unfolded. According to the Simeonov Chronicle: "The great Prince Vasili Vasilyevich, which was then about his people, gathers those, and the Muscovites, guests and others with him, go against it and take it with Prince Yury on Klyazma 20 versts from Moscow. With Prince Yurem many warriors, and the Grand Duke good enough, but Jedinak srazishasya with them, and not by Muscovites byst Nikos assistance harbored many bou them drunk byahu and with him honey vyazyahu that abominable more » T. XVIII., P. 173. The Moscow discipline's low discipline marked by the chronicler can not help but alarm: "Many of them were drunk and carried honey with them to drink more." It turns out that some of the Moscow warriors spoke to Klyazma from Moscow already "drunk", but how was this possible? Presumably, Basil II until the last did not believe in the possibility of bloodshed, counting on the fraternization of troops and the further rapid resignation. Among the troops, many were of the same opinion, "and with him honey visyahu ", to drink it together with the enemy in commemoration of peace. However, these actions were not understood by the enemy. Despite the weak discipline of the Moscow army, Basil II took the correct strategic position, since behind Klyazmaopened a direct road to the capital of the principality. The core of the Moscow army was the servicemen of the Grand Duke, but the majority were "Muscovites" - that is ordinary people in Moscow, unprofessional soldiers - militiamen. The chronicle noted the presence in their ranks and a special class of Moscow guests - wealthy merchants who came to Klyazma with their troops in a hurry gathered around their suburbs outside Moscow. All the annals that mentioned this event, note the small number of the Moscow army. . Unfortunately, the chronicles did not leave us any indication of the course of the battle, but we can assume that it was started by drunken Muscovites who rushed to storm the spring surface of the river. Encountering unexpected serious opposition, seeing the first blood, the Moscow regiments faltered and began a chaotic retreat, which Yuri used, quickly seized the crossing and moved to the right bank. The headquarters of the Grand Duke was covered by a handful of good soldiers. Eighteen-year-old Basil II, who was on the battlefield, understood the error of his calculation for the Moscow militia. As the chronicle: "Having seen the great prince, hath not Be it any where help and will run to Tver, taco same and the mother of his princess and his pobegosha him to Tver" the XVIII, p. 173. As a result, the troops of Yuri Dmitrievich Zvenigorodskyon the same day they entered Moscow. From Tver, Basil II fled to Kostroma, where he was captured by Yuri IV. Soon, Yuri, realizing that "he was not seated in the great reign", preferred to reconcile with his nephew, returning to him the Grand Duke's throne, but the city of Dmitrov was returned to Yury's estate. After the death of the Prince of Zvenigorod in 1473, these lands were transferred to the son of Basil II - Ivan III. Of course, the assumption that the battle took place just at Khomutovo, on the segment of the Klyazma from the confluence with the U chi (saddle) to the bend of the Klyazma in Turabevo is a historical hypothesis. Only extensive historical research and archaeological excavations will be able to answer the question in the future - exactly where this historical battle took place. Background The battle Consequences After the death of Grand Duke Basil in 1425, Prince Vladimir and Moscow became his ten-year-old son Vasily. However, he found a rival - the throne began to challenge his own uncle Yuri Dmitrievich, Prince of Galich. According to the spiritual literacy of Dmitry Donskoy, he should have reigned after his elder brother, Basil I. However, at the time when the spiritual was written, Vasily I still had no children. Thus, both the uncle and the nephew had the right to the Grand Duke's throne. "This uncle, relying on his seniority and referring to the spiritual of his father, Dimitri Donskoi, did not want to recognize the eldest ten-year nephew and in 1431 went to the Horde to compete with him. Success of St. George's claim would have transferred the Grand Duchy to another line of the Moscow princely house, would have upset the order that Moscow had instituted for a whole century, and threatened an endless quarrel. Han cut the knot: of cloudy flattering, mocking speech nimble Moscow boyar Vsevolozhsk, proves that the source of law - it Khan's mercy, rather than the old chroniclers and not dead letters (.. Ie, spiritual Don), Khan decided the case in favor of Basil " Quoted from : Klyuchevsky V.O. Course of Russian History. Lecture 22 "Khansky's court did not extinguish enmity between his uncle and nephew. Fearing Basil, Yuri left Dmitrov, where the Grand Duke immediately sent his Vicegerents, expelling the Yurievs. Soon theobvious war for the following two reasons. The Moscow Grandee John, having rendered such an important service to the Emperor, as a reward for that he wished to give his daughter for him. Or the bride did not like the groom, or the Grand Duke, along with matter, found this marriage indecent: John was refused, and Vasily married Maria], daughter of Yaroslav, the grandson of Vladimir Andreevich the Brave. The haughty Boyar was offended. "The ungrateful young man owes me the Grand Duchy and was not ashamed to dishonor me," he said angrily and left Moscow, first to Uglich to uncle Vasilyev, Konstantin Dimitrievich, then to Tver and finally to Galich to Yuri. Mutual hatred for the Tsar of Moscow served as an alliance for them: they forgot the past and invented a way of revenge. 1433 Boyar Ivan did not doubt the success of the war: they started to start this as soon as possible. Meanwhile, the sons of Iuriev, Vasily Kosoy and Demetrii Shemyaka, having a friendly feast in Moscow at the wedding of the Grand Duke, became his enemies from a strange event that for a long time remained memorable for the Muscovites. Prince Dmitry Konstantinovich Suzdal once gave his beloved son-in-law, Donskoi, a gold belt with chains, sprinkled with precious stones; Thousand Basil, in 1367 during the wedding of Donskoi, secretly exchanged it for another, much lower price, and gave his son Nikolai, married to Mary, the eldest daughter of Prince Suzdal. Passing from hand to hand, this belt went to Vasily Yuryevich Kosoy and was on it at the time of the wedding Grand Princely feast. The governor of Rostov, Pyotr Konstantinovich, recognized this and said of the mother of Basil, Sophia, who was delighted with the precious find and, forgetting the decency, solemnly took off the belt from Yurievich. There was a quarrel: klyazma First they wanted, it seems, to be peacekeepers between Yuri and the Grand Prince: at the same time, together with Boyar Ivan, they tried to confirm the parent in anger at the Tsar of Moscow. Without wasting time, they issued numerous regiments; and the young Vasily Basilievich knew nothing until the time when the Governor of Rostov rode up to him with the news that Yuri was in Pereslavl. Already the Grand Duke Council did not resemble the Council of Don or his son: carelessness and cowardice prevailed in it. Instead of the troops, the Embassy was sent to meet the Galician Prince with affectionate words. Yuri stood under the walls of the Trinity Monastery; he did not want to hear about the world: Grandee John and the other Boyars cursed him and defamed him with dishonor. Then the Grand Duke collected several drunken warriors and merchants; twenty versts from the capital; on the Klyazma, met with the enemy 25, 1433 and, seeing the strength of it, ran back; took the mother, the wife; went to Tver, and from Tver to Kostroma to surrender to the victor: for Yuri, having entered Moscow and publicly declaring himself Grand Prince, went there and captivated Vasily, who sought protection in tears. Boyar Ivan, thinking in accordance with the sons of the Prince of Halych, considered every indulgence an imprudence. Yuri was also not famous for his soft heart; but had a weakness for one of his nobles, Simeon Morozov, and, having accepted his advice, gave Kolomna his nephew. They embraced each other in a friendly manner. Uncle celebrated this world with a merry feast and with gifts sent Vasili to his Specific City " having entered Moscow and publicly declaring himself Grand Prince, went there and captivated Vasily, who sought protection in tears. Boyar Ivan, thinking in accordance with the sons of the Prince of Halych, considered every indulgence an imprudence. Yuri was also not famous for his soft heart; but had a weakness for one of his nobles, Simeon Morozov, and, having accepted his advice, gave Kolomna his nephew. They embraced each other in a friendly manner. Uncle celebrated this world with a merry feast and with gifts sent Vasili to his Specific City " having entered Moscow and publicly declaring himself Grand Prince, went there and captivated Vasily, who sought protection in tears. Boyar Ivan, thinking in accordance with the sons of the Prince of Halych, considered every indulgence an imprudence. Yuri was also not famous for his soft heart; but had a weakness for one of his nobles, Simeon Morozov, and, having accepted his advice, gave Kolomna his nephew. They embraced each other in a friendly manner. Uncle celebrated this world with a merry feast and with gifts sent Vasili to his Specific City " Quoted from: Karamzin N.M. History of Russian Goverment. Chapter 3 "The belt around which the quarrel was played out had not so much a value, as a symbolic value - about the same as the hat of Monomakh at a later time. Owning a belt, as a legacy of Dmitry Donskoy, meant continuity of power from this glorious winner on the Kulikovo field. The possession of Nizhny Novgorod was also associated with the belt (the belt once belonged to Grand Duke Dmitry Konstantinovich). Scandal because of him had another aspect. In the boyar milieu, discontent with Vsevolozhsky's all-powerfulness had long been growing. Obviously, opponents of the powerful boyar were long before 1433 Dobrynsky. He had personal reasons to hate Ivan Dmitrievich and Zakhary Ivanovich Koshkin: after all, the daughter of Vsevolozhsky had recently become a little bride of the Grand Duke, and her lucky rival Maria Yaroslavna was the daughter of a cousin of Koshkin. The legend of the abduction of the belt was born among the boyar opponents ID. Vsevolozhsky in conditions when Prince Yuri Dmitrievich continued to think about the seizure of the Grand Duke's throne, and Ivan Dmitrievich fled to him. Grand Duchess Sofya Vytovtovna saw in the history with the belt the desire to substantiate the rights of Prince Yuri Dmitrievich to the Grand Duke's throne and therefore assumed the role of the punishing hand of "justice." Speaking from Moscow, Basil II met with Prince Yuri in a decisive battle on the Klyazma River (20 versts from Moscow) on April 25, 1433. Either because Prince Yuri collected a large army, whether because the Muscovites in the smoke drank, the Grand Duke's help was nowhere to be found, and Vasili II lost the battle. Vasily Vasilyevich himself along with his mother and wife fled to Tver. However, Prince Boris Alexandrovich did not want, apparently, to enter into conflict with the new Grand Duke, and the fugitives had to go further. Their way led to Kostroma, where Basil II hoped to find support in circles hostile to Yuri Dmitrievich. Having defeated the Klyazma River, Yury Dmitrievich entered Moscow. For the Pskov chronicler, Prince Yuri was the legitimate heir to the Grand Duke's throne. According to him, he is "a gray man at the great reign in the city of Moscow in his fatherland." The Pskovites reacted sensitively to the change of authorities in Moscow. For them, the "legitimate" was the prince who really had power in the capital. " Category:Conflicts in 1433 Category:1433 in Russia Category:Battles involving Russia